poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella III: A Twist in Time
Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella III: A Twist in Time is the final sequel to Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella ''and 76859Thomas' film, ''Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Cinderella planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future as part of a sequel double feature with its predecessor Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella II: Dreams Come True. Plot Cinderella and the Prince are having a picnic to celebrate their one-year anniversary. Meanwhile, at the Tremaine mansion, Cinderella's stepsisters Anastasia and Drizella are bitterly doing Cinderella's old chores. Anastasia wanders off to avoid work and stumbles upon the picnic. When the Fairy Godmother drops her wand, Anastasia takes it to her mother and sister. In the ensuing struggle, Anastasia inadvertently turns the Fairy Godmother into a garden gnome. Lady Tremaine, reveling at yet another chance to ruin Cinderella's life, uses the wand to go back in time to the day the Grand Duke fitted the glass slipper on Cinderella. She uses the wand to expand the slipper so that it can fit Anastasia, and the Grand Duke declares she must be the girl the Prince is looking for. Cinderella arrives on the scene too late, and Lady Tremaine destroys Cinderella's other slipper - the only clue to her identity that she was the one who danced with the Prince. Cinderella decides to follow Lady Tremaine and her stepsisters to the palace with Jaq and Gus. At first the Prince claims Anastasia was not the girl he danced with at the ball, but Lady Tremaine uses the wand to alter his memory, and he accepts her as his bride. Jaq and Gus witness this and inform Cinderella that Lady Tremaine has the Fairy Godmother's wand. Cinderella poses as a maid to get into the Tremaines' room, but she is spotted by Lady Tremaine and captured by the palace guards as an intruder. Cinderella briefly touches the Prince's hand and he begins to recognize her, but Lady Tremaine orders Cinderella placed on the next ship out of the kingdom. The mice find the Prince and explain the whole story to him, and he rides off to intercept the ship just as it leaves port. The Prince embraces Cinderella and his true memories return. He asks her to marry him, and she accepts. The Prince brings Cinderella back to the palace and explains everything to the King and the Grand Duke. The King orders the Tremaines arrested, but they escape using the wand. As Cinderella prepares for her wedding, Lady Tremaine emerges with Anastasia, who has been magically transformed into a doppelgänger of Cinderella. Lady Tremaine then transports Cinderella, Jaq and Gus into the castle grounds, where they are to be taken to their deaths in a twisted pumpkin carriage with Lucifer as its human driver, but they manage to defeat Lucifer and escape, leaving Lucifer stranded in the woods. Cinderella races to the castle as the vows are about to be exchanged. At the last moment, Anastasia's conscience gets the better of her and she turns the Prince down. Lady Tremaine and Drizella reveal themselves in their fury. The King orders the Tremaines arrested, but Lady Tremaine uses the wand to fend off the guards. During the scuffle the wand's magic is deflected, and Lady Tremaine and Drizella are turned into toads and transported to the castle cellar. Retrieving the wand, Anastasia reverts herself to her original form, and Cinderella restores the Fairy Godmother. The Fairy Godmother offers to reverse the timeline to its original state, but Cinderella and the Prince decline. The pair and married and live happily ever after again. In a post-credits scene, Lady Tremaine and Drizella are turned back into their original selves, but dressed up as maids, much to their horror. Trivia *Masters of the 100 Acre Team, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Paxton, Luke, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Flurry Heart, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Facilier, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Rothbart and The Crime Empire will guest star in this film. *Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Facilier, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Rothbart and The Crime Empire will work for Lady Tremaine once again in this film. *The Winnie the Pooh series, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, Aladdin, Sleeping Beauty, Mulan, The Little Mermaid, Hercules, The Princess and the Frog, Weekenders, Darkwing Duck, and Cinderella II: Dreams Come True were all made by Disney. *''The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers'', Chill Out, Scooby-Doo!, and Cinderella III: A Twist in Time were released directly on DVD in 2007, the same year both The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and The Jungle Book were re-released on DVD, both My Friends Tigger & Pooh and The Land Before Time TV series were broadcast on television and Thomas & Friends: Season 11 aired in the UK. *''The Lion King 1½'', The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, and Cinderella III: A Twist in Time were first released on Blu-Ray in 2012, the same year when Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire, Big Top Scooby-Doo!, The Swan Princess Christmas and Thomas & Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery were all released directly on DVD, Thomas & Friends: Season 16 aired in the UK, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Season 3 ''aired on the Hub Network and ''The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange: Season 1 aired on Cartoon Network. *Maleficent and Lady Tremaine are currently voiced by Susanne Blakeslee. *Ten of these villains (Jafar, Maleficent, Ursula, Hades, Dr. Facilier, and The Fearsome Five) who are working for Lady Tremaine in this film are all Disney villains. *This film will be inspired by ''Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians''. *The film takes place before Winnie the Pooh vs The Mummy (1999) *In this film, the Fairy Godmother will reveal herself to be an old friend of Genie since they both possess magic powers. *BrerJake90 originally planned to make this film, but he retired from making anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will now take over this film. *Yru17 originally planed to re-edit a separate Land Before Time crossover with Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (with Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Iago, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Jafar, Maleficent, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, and Dr. Facilier as guest stars), but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will guest star Littlefoot and his friends and all of those characters in this film instead and 76859Thomas originally planed to re-edit a seprate Thomas & Friends crossover with Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (with Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Knight, Choppy, Prince Frank, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Mushu, Cri-Kee, The DigiDestined, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Flurry Heart, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Rothbart and The Crime Empire as guest stars) but decides to let Daniel Esposito guest star Thomas and his friends and all of those characters in this film instead. *Ironically, the Grand Duke, who is one of the characters in Cinderella, has the same name with the main villain of Rock-a-Doodle, the Grand Duke of Owls. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, The Lion King films, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, the Pokemon films, The Land Before Time films, the Aladdin films, the Looney Tunes films, the Scooby-Doo films, Sleeping Beauty, The Little Mermaid, Hercules, Rock-a-Doodle, and The Princess and the Frog. Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Princess films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Magical films